Deal with the past
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Ch.5. Shirako had left to get his revenge, He became a Rurouni... A Wanderer... of the land... searching. Hey Bad summary I know, please read... and Review!
1. Shirako Takamoto

Deal with the Past By KawaiiYamato 

Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers.

Note everything is following everything that happened in the Acceledrome.

Ch.1 Shirako Takamoto

Shirako got of the plane in Kyoto, Japan; and headed for the dojo he once lived in, it was still his sister, Shizuka's but sadly, his father, Hitoshi Takamoto and his mother, Sayomi Takamoto had passed onto the world of the dead, in a mysterious plane incident , two weeks ago.

That's why he was back in the goddamn country that he'd wanted to leave for good.

But he couldn't leave his sister all alone she was barely fifteen! Sure he was just turning 20 himself but… he could give up the Teku… and his dreams of joining a band… if he had to… he would teach the arts of the Anything Goes Marshal Arts dojo… if he could care for the girl… then it wouldn't matter to give up… on everything he'd worked on in the past 4 years… and take care of her… Shizuka… the quiet one… return to the godforsaken country… and step once again into the house that he was disowned from… now to protect a frail child… his Shizuka-chan…

During the ride on the bus, he thought of his sister, from what he remembered, the girl was a shy and fragile creature who constantly needed him for protection from the Kogal's who always picked on her…

After half an hour, he reached the dojo.

He walked up the stairs to the sliding doors… each step taking him so far back into memory…

He opened the twin doors, and gasped, eyes wide. This was not the home he remembered.

The wooden floors were stained, with the blood… of Shizuka Aiko Takamoto, the quiet one, who lay, in the midst of a dried pool of blood.

End Chapter 1

Yes, I know, I really need to stop putting up new stories before finishing older ones but… still, this ones been in my mind for weeks. I just finally wrote it down… FINALLY! Well, I hope you like it… and here's my little glossary, as lots of Japanese words will be used.

Dojo: Samurai arts training building where an ancient family lives to uphold the family heritage…

Shizuka: Quiet one.

Aiko: Loved one

Kogal: The "bad girls" of Tokyo. (I did not make them up… Kogals do exist.)


	2. Shizuka Aiko Takamoto

Disclaimer: Okay, this is the last godforsaken time that I'll be saying this Acceleracers are not mine!

A/n: Thanks for the reviews:

**Wings:** You've read all my Acceleracers fics… glad you like… as soon as Forgotten Pleasures finished, I'm writing a Vert story, you being a Vert fan, might want to read it, but for now, lets settle on these fics, uhuh? And just for the record, I will seriously hurt Shirako because HE'S MINE!

**Shaman Queen:** Yes… I do love hurting Shirako… because HE'S MINE!

**Luna:** Yeah, Shirako… again, well, he is my favourite character… I know he's not a particular favourite of yours but if you like Japan and it's culture, you'll love this fic… please don't desert me!

Ch.2 Shizuka Aiko Takamoto 

Two days ago

Shizuka Takamoto locked the twin doors of the samurai/ninja dojo and turned around. The 15 –year- old child leaned against the bamboo doors and fell to the ground. This was so much effort… she'd e-mailed Shirako-kun and told him that she needed him… that things were wrong… how could daddy die like that? I was there… daddy said… that… that she had to stay strong… and get Shirako… to tell him… that daddy was sorry…

Oh Gomen sai… Oh Kami… she hoped that her big brother would be okay… before they got her… the same way that they got daddy… and mommy…

Crash. Yes, a crash. Shizuka grabbed the Ryu Kenshin sword from the wall beside her and poised, ready to fight whatever it was. The girl that Shirako once knew was gone. She had left the day that her brother was disowned for a reason that was unreasonable. The shy, fragile child's personality was replaced by a stronger personality, one that did not feel, she'd listened to her brother at least. She remembered his words for one second, as two Hitokiri entered the dojo through the windows.

_Remember, Shizuka-chan, if you don't feel, they don't know what goes through your mind, remember, if they don't know your next move, then you have the advantage. Doesn't matter if they're black belt marshal artist or Hitokiri, or a Battosai, they're all the same without knowing who you are and what you would do next. . Just remember, even though you are a Jounin, a powerful ninja, and you know all thousand Jutsu, including the elements Jutsu, once they know what sort of person you are, they could anticipate your moves… and then you're as good as dead._

_Remember… no emotions… emotions will get you nowhere… feelings are useless in a fight._ Shizuka swung her Ryu Kenshin Sword, the Whisper OF Death, and metal clashed with…

No, not metal.

Wood.

Shizuka's eyes widened at the sight of the huraikotsu.

A mistake. One that would cost her life. Or almost her life.

The experienced Hitokiri saw her entire life in that single emotion of surprise, what she would do. Now that they had analysed her strategy, they attacked simultaneously, knowing that she was weak at frontal attacks.

The last thing that the Jounin girl remembered was her brother's voice from far, far away.

…_Once they know what sort of person you are, they could anticipate your moves… and then you're as good as dead…_

End of Chapter

KawaiiYamato: Hey, so, how was it? I honestly thought that it needs improvement but then again, I thought that there needed to be a Shizuka based chapte, showing the thoughts of how Shirako thinks. What I wanted was for Shirako to think, on the inside, that feelings and emotions didn't matter. That's a huge part of plot of this story. You'll see, so till next time, Sayonara!

P.S- Here's the Japanese glossary:

**Gomen Sai**- Sorry

**Kami-** God

**Ryu Kenshin-** Actually, I made this type of sword arts from the Manga/Anime Rurouni Kenshin, by taking Kenshin's last name and the first word of his type of sword arts, Ryu.

**Hitokiri-** Assassin

**Battosai-** Most Powerful

**Jounin-** I got this from the Anime Naruto and it means a type of VERY powerful ninja, or a ninja who knows everything a bout his arts. Only Jounin can do perfect Jutsu.

**Jutsu-** Also from Naruto and it means a type of transformation or control that is not natural. For example, Clone Jutsu is when the Jounin clones himself and creates a temporary clone of him. Another example is Water Jutsu, where an incantation is spelled to form a water aura to protect you.

**Huraikotsu- **Giant boomerang (From Inu Yasha)


	3. My Emotions Are Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own the damn thing okay?

Replies to my non-signed reviews:

Luna: You don't like Shirako? I found out what makes us different and why you aren't my twin… well, she'll be here soon on ff, yes, I have a twin, that's not the point, I LOVE SHIRAKO! Out of curiosity… why not?

Ch.3 My Emotions are Gone 

Shirako gasped at the sight that would always be in his nightmares from then on. He slowly walked, as if in a trance, and crumpled to the floor, in front of her body and held the girl close to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No emotion… no emotion…"

But there was emotion.

And _she_ felt it, but only because she was able to… as all of the other world were. She begged Kami to let her touch him… for one last time… to comfort him… but…

NO. It just wasn't allowed.

The Japanese racers slowly carried her body to the bed, and took the Whisper of Death out of her hand and wiped it clean. No need for whoever did this to get hold of the most prized samurai sword in the world.

He picked up his cell phone and called Namie Hiwatari, his former best friend. When she picked up, he talked slowly, in a soft voice, "Moshi-Moshi Hiwatari-chan, it's me, Takamoto-kun, I need you at the dojo now."

"Takamoto-kun!" She exclaimed. "It's been long!"

"Yes, too long. Please, come to the dojo…"

"The dojo? But you aren't…"

"I know… I can't enter it as long as father was alive. He's died Hiwatari-chan, please, just come… I need your help"

"Yes… Takamotot-kun…"

"Hai?"

"I know he wasn't the greatest Outo but…"

"Hiwatari-chan…"

"He loved you… he did"

"Ie Hiwatari-chan, he didn't"

"-Kun…"

"Hiwatari-chan, please…"

"I'm coming"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Takamoto-kun! Long time!" Namie embraced him. He returned the hug stiffly. It was too unbelievable. He needed her. It was strange that he could think straight after what had happened. "Takamoto-kun what's wrong?"

He silently led her to the bedroom. She gasped. Instant tears trailed down her face. She glanced at Shirako. It was so obvious, but she had to know

"Is she…"

"Hai, she is… gone" At his own words, Shirako gasped, and then ran out, realizing only then what had truly happened.

He grabbed the katana and ran into the Sakura Garden that The Quiet One must've taken care of very well. He crumbled against the wall, bewildered at the… feeling in his heart… what was going on? Why did it hurt so much? It felt like his heart was about to tear apart. He pulled himself into a ball and tried to force the pain out, but it was no use. After a few hours, he heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

He looked up to see Namie walking towards him. "Gomen Sai Takamoto-kun… I wanted to see if you were okay. "Hai, I'm fine."

"…"

"No I am not."

She sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him… "Tell me"

He automatically relaxed under her warmth. He let her straight long black hair fall over him and let her comfort him. Until he felt water droplets on his forehead, he pulled away from her.

He would let her comfort him, but not shed tears for him, ever.

"Don't cry"

"Tell me" She pulled him close to her again. He pulled back. "I…" He looked away. " I… what's this feeling in my heart? Like it'll tear apart or something?" He demanded. "I want to know, why this has occurred."

Namie instantly understood. _God… he hasn't felt emotions for so long… he can't even recognise spiritual pain. He's so hollow… that when pain hit… he didn't know what it was… Oh Hitoshi… what have you done?_

She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Emotion"

"Nani?"

"What you felt…"

"I felt… emotion…" He said out loud. The word sounded so foreign rolling from his tongue.

"Hai… you felt pain, Takamoto-kun…"

"Emotion is possible in you… it is… because your sister set it free… she let your feelings free…"

Shirako pulled away from her. "Ie."

"-Kun?"

"Ie. My emotions are gone. And gone they will stay."

"Takamoto-kun…" She stood up and touched his elbow. He shook her off. "Don't touch me."

"There is one thing I seek, and I will have it."

"-Kun?"

"I will have revenge," He said, holding up a piece of paper that had been inside the Katana, the sword.

_I'm back._

_-Sanosuke_

End Chapter 3

So how was it? It shows that Shirako refuses to feel… kind of OC, but that's what I'm trying to say here! About Shirako's TRUE self. R&R! Even Flames! Just review.

Sayonara.

**P.S- Japanese Glossary**

**Moshi-Moshi- Hello (But only used in a phone)**

**Hai- Yes**

**Outo- Father**

**Ie- No**

**Katana- Samurai Sword**

Sakura- Cherry Blossoms 

**Kami- God**

**Gomen Sai- Sorry**

**Nani- What**

**Explaining Honorifics and Jap. Language.**

**Japanese folks use honorifics in common speech, they are put either before or after the name. Here is an explanation of some of them.**

**-San: -San is used very commonly in Japan; it has the same meaning as Mr. Mrs. Or Miss. And is used when addressing acquaintances, co-workers and people who are not known well by the speaker. For example, Shirako would probably call Namie's parents as Hiwatari-san.**

**-Chan: This is used as a pet name, for girls by friends and loved ones. For example, Shirako calls Namie Hiwatari-chan.**

**-Kun: This is also a pet name, but for boys by friends and loved ones. For example, Namie calls Shirako Takamoto-kun.**

**-Sensei: A Sensei is a teacher, you could say either, for example Kakashi-sensei, or just Sensei for short, you call this to a teacher.**

**-Hempai: This honorific is used commonly at workplaces. A lower-level employee to a higher-level employee uses it, or by a younger student to an older student.**

**-Blank: This is either a form of closeness or a really big insult. If two friends have known each other for years, they are allowed to call each other their names, but only with permission. If the permission was not given, then it is an insult to call you only by your name.**

**-Sama: This is used when addressing a boss or someone who is much greater than you. **

**Takamoto-kun and Hiwatari-kun: In Japan, if not given permission, people always call everyone except for family by last name.**


	4. Hitokiri Battosai

**Disclaimer: Have I mentioned in the past three chapters? It's not mine, just the plot of this story and my other stories now leave me alone or I'll quit, then how will you know what happens next?  Burn.**

**Now, thanks to my reviewer Wings who still hasn't found Dr.Tezla… Shirako's mine… until we actually clone him! No clone for Goddess right? Okay, I'll shut up. Enjoy. Oh, maybe you've realized this; both my fics concerning Shirako are tied with the same people and some ideas, Shizuka, Sano and some others who will show up later.**

**Ch.4 Hitokiri Battosai**

Shirako Takamoto was meditating in the dojo prayer room when Namie Hiwatari came beside him using a special Jutsu and offered him some Japanese tea. "No thanks."

"Hiwatari-chan"

"Yes?"

"What happened when I was gone," He demanded in a cold voice.

"Nani?"

"To Sanosuke"

"After you left, your father… he was furious when he learned of your infamous title, he wanted to teach someone who would destroy you… but, as he knew, you'd become too strong, only as a Hitokiri Battosai could... using Ryu Kenshin and Tai Jutsu together as well as Ninja of the valley of the hidden stream, as well as you're inborn skills with the Sharingan and your Shuriken's speed as well as the great destruction of your swords Kaze No Kizu and Back Lash Wave (Yes, I'm a Naruto, Kenshin and InuYasha Fan)… Kami Takamoto-kun, must I go on?"

"You could have just said Battosai, Baka." Shirako stood from his levitating position, "How am I supposed to meditate my Chakra if you're around?" He asked.

"So you do not believe in Chi?"

"Chi? It does not exist"

"Shirako?"

"Yes, what is it? "

"Will you become Hitokiri Battosai once again after you defeat Sano? The people in Kyoto already know that Hitokiri Battosai has returned, this time, the real one…"

"Nani? The real one?"

"Takamoto-sama, you are the real one hai?"

"Hai"

"Sano was titled it after you left, even though you had not been destroyed by Sano."

"Yarou"

"Hai, I know, but… the people believed and were fearful, but now that you have returned, they believe that peace may once again come to Kyoto"

"Nani do you mean by that?"

"…"

"Answer the Okashira, Namie-san" The Hitokiri and the ninja looked back to find their former teacher, Kakashi-sensei standing at the door. Kakashi was only in his thirties, with silver hair and lack eyes, also having the Sharingan in his eye, he was a jounin, a most powerful ninja, graduating from the ninja school at the young age of 12 and teaching them at 24.

"Okashira?" Shirako couldn't help asking.

"Hai, Okashira, when your Outo-san was killed, then you automatically became Okashira, remember, your Outo was the Okashira of the Yakuza. Now, it is you, yet… Sano is seeking that title of Okashira, which is yours and there is no way out of it."

"This Takamoto only wants one wish,"

"Hai?"

"To have my revenge over the demise of my sister, Takamoto Shizuka,. And that it why I must become Hitokiri… Hitokiri Battosai"

"Forgive me… Namie" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. His last words were, "The name, is not Hitokiri… or Battosai… or Okashira…or –sama…and not… Ninja of the thousand Jutsu…" A rose was then in her hands, "There is a name… Shirako… please be so kind… as to use it…"

Then, Shirako Battosai… was gone.

**Hey, feel free to drop me a review, I don't care if it's a flame… just send! Okay, I know it was really short but the point I wanted across is that Shirako was forced into killing and being Hitokiri, and after he joined the Teku, he didn't kill, but now he has become Hitokiri once again. Now, R&R or I won't update, then what? Hehehe what will you people do then?**

**Glossary:**

**Nani**- What

**Ie-** No

**Tai Jutsu-** Type of Marshall Arts

**Chakra-** Life Energy

**Chi-** Soul Energy

**Sharingan-** Special eye that Shirako's family genes passed on to him, it is an eye that sees ALL.

**Shuriken-** This ninja weapon that kind of looks like a double sided dagger.

**Kaze No Kizu-** Wind Scar (InuYasha again)

**Hai -** Yes

**Kami- **God

**Ryu Kenshin- **Actually, I made this type of sword arts from the Manga/Anime Rurouni Kenshin, by taking Kenshin's last name and the first word of his type of sword arts, Ryu.

**Hitokiri-** Assassin

**Battosai-** Most Powerful

**Jounin-** I got this from the Anime Naruto and it means a type of VERY powerful ninja, or a ninja who knows everything a bout his arts. Only Jounin can do perfect Jutsu.

**Jutsu-** Also from Naruto and it means a type of transformation or control that is not natural. For example, Clone Jutsu is when the Jounin clones himself and creates a temporary clone of him. Another example is Water Jutsu, where an incantation is spelled to form a water aura to protect you.


	5. Rurouni

**Disclaimer: Please tell me that you've read the last four… if you haven't then what's the difference if I don't have one? If you have, then must I repeat it a fifth time? Oh and no the concept of Chakra isn't mine either. No Rurouni is a concept belonging to Rurouni Kenshin damn it! Leave me alone!**

**Hey people, I love you all for being so patient… I know I haven't updated but after I talked it all out… I feel much better, thanks to who know whom they are. You 4 are the best!**

Replies to all my anonymous reviews,

**Wings: I'm sorry I'm so lazy and can't type up 'of Speed' anyways, yes I _do_ like leaving you in situations were you either have to say 'it's great' or 'that was crap'… trust me I've gotten both.**

**Alicia: Oh Shut Up. LOL**

Ch.5 Rurouni 

Shirako moved swiftly through the very midst of Kyoto, he didn't feel remorse for leaving Namie behind… no… he felt nothing.

Zip. Zero. Zilch. So everything was back to normal.

Or as much as possible in his mind.

A standby woman looked saw him and called out.

"Who are you? Are you Takamoto-sama? Finally returned?"

"Hitokiri Battosai?" Another asked.

Shirako froze and looked back.

"Ie… I am just Rurouni."

"Just a wanderer"

* * *

Namie walked around Kyoto looking for Shirako, she knew he wouldn't leave, Sano was still here.

Vengeance.

The three-syllable word hit her like that… Shirako had lived for it all his life…

The one word that was drilled into both their heads since before they were able to stand… Vengeance to…

Everyone…

The ones who hated the Battosai… the entire anti-Yakuza and Oniwabanshu… They would pay…

That's what Hitoshi said. After the Meiji Government killed his own father… he'd decided to control the yakuza… as much as they could be that is… Then when Shirako was born… the Yakuza Okashira had honestly lost it…

Jealousy did take over whether it was family or not it never mattered…

So did hate…

And a need for spilt blood…

If there was anything that she knew it was this, once a Takamoto was mad, stay out of the way.

She remembered how it had happened.

Flash Back 

_6-year-old Shirako ran to his father. "Look Otousan. The phoenix of light!" He called out, "I saw it!"_

_Hitoshi's eyes widened then hardened. "You did now? What did it say?"_

_"Father it said that I would be Okashira… what is Okashira anyways?" He asked innocently._

_That was when it began, the beatings, the hate, the rape… all of it… ever since that day…_

End Flash Back 

She had seen it all, behind closed doors, yet her Chakra let her see right through, she also knew the days, they'd been forced to…. It was better to not think of it…

She focused on looking for her boy, Shirako was in there… somewhere in that Hitokiri… somewhere in the demon the Phoenix had predicted… No… the delicate… fragile boy was still there…

What if he wasn't?

The thought struck her… and seconds later… she crashed to the dirt ground…

It couldn't be true.. or could it…

* * *

The Rurouni went swiftly into the palace that was rightfully his, not that he wanted any part in the blood money or it's profits. Sensing something, he turned around, only to see…

A white light completely blinded him from what he was seeing…

Shirako… 

He knew this voice no… _it's_ voice.

Let me take you to the true path… 

He was drawn… but he couldn't pull away, the light was just too warm…

Come My Way… 

_The Darkness is All Around_

_Come Close To Me_

_In Your Moment Of Coldness_

_Come…_

**It's done! Another chapter that I actually finished.. it's crappy but I tried ok? R&R!**

**Kawaii**


End file.
